Dance Central Café!
by EpicKiya
Summary: Aubrey actually takes consideration in getting a job to pass time when she's not dancing or doing DCI duties. And when she does, she didn't think she could get a pleasure out of it.


**Dance Central Café!**

 **Summary: Aubrey actually takes consideration in getting a job to pass time when she's not dancing or doing DCI duties. And when she does, she didn't think she could get a pleasure out of it.**

 **Disclaimer: Trevor and Trisha belong to Sia Rdio. Also, this prompt belongs to her. So props to my sis! I own misc characters (like Techz and Chase, and customers).**

 **Notes: I'm marking the part where Sia Rdio wrote. I want her to at least have credit for this. So where you see a bolded SR that's her. I edited it just a bit though.**

 **Warnings: Not an AngelxAubrey story. There's mentioned yaoi, some cussing, OOCness (?), etc.**

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(SR)** It was a normal morning for Aubrey, since Angel moved out to live with his girlfriend, Trisha, her morning became more easy without the male greeting her with breakfast in bed. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed his cooking, or was it because she just missed the fact a man was around her period? She wasn't always prissy, it was just the way she was born and the fact she's rich was getting to her head. Money can't buy you love.

She would hear people in the streets, but she would ignore them.

She was thinking a bit. No. She was thinking a lot.

With Angel not being around as much anymore, Aubrey was most of the time bored with life. Insane really. She was Lu$h Crew's leader and a DCI Agent. Aubrey had more money than ever to shop nonstop.

Apparently that got a little bored for her.

What else could she do to pass time?

Simple... Aubrey found a small part job. And a job she actually liked.

The young woman was currently just getting out the shower. Aubrey was soon getting herself ready to start the day at her third day at her job.

She just got a job at a café that was nearby, she would always walk by there, but never go in. It did seem nice in there with the calm yet cute colors which where garnet red and amethyst purple, the colors suited each other if you asked her, and the uniforms the employs were cute.

Really cute with their Japanese settings for the uniforms. It was a simple almost short dress, hugging the female employees thighs so they didn't have to worry about bending over and giving the costumers a view of their a** , a purple apron that was tight under the b***, so if you had small, medium, or even large b***, it'll stick out perfectly really, black thigh highs, and last just simple Mary Jane's so you can get around easily. Aubrey would really enjoy wearing that, and now she can since she's working there. **(SR)**

Honestly, it seem unnatural for her to be working at such a place. You would expect her to work at a nail salon or clothing store.

Aubrey seem to like the smell of sweets and coffee and lattes.

* * *

Currently, she was now serving a young woman coffee. The woman thanked her politely and continued to read her small novel.

The redhead went back to the counter as another one of the waitresses came up to her. "Aubrey! Hot guy at one o'clock! He's been staring at you for the past few minutes.", she said. Aubrey blinked and turned over her shoulder. At one of the windows sat a guy.

And he was watching Aubrey a bit before he turned to look at his menu.

The mystery man wore a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up a bit to show well toned out and built arms. Muscular legs were covered by a pair of matching dress pants. Black shoes to match. His skin looked smooth and about a shade darker than Aubrey's. His hair was a jet black and a bit messy while also neat. The only thing Aubrey couldn't notice was his eyes. They were covered by black sunglasses.

The Lu$h leader wanted to pout. She wanted to know what he looked like. Her co-worker could be wrong and he could be an ugly guy. But Miss Aubrey doubted that.

Feeling a bit confident, she walked over to him.

"Can I help you?", she asked in a gentle tone. The man looked up at her with a smile, a smile that made Aubrey shiver a bit.

"Yes, thank you. I'll just have some coffee. A little sugar, but no cream or milk.", he answered in a rather sexy voice. He had a British accent.

Aubrey wrote that down with a nod, trying not to blush. "Anything else?"

The man placed his chin with his hand, his arm propped on the table. "No. Thank you again, though."

The salsa princess nodded and walked back to the counter.

* * *

A week had passed since then. Everyday, the man had dropped by. He didn't order the same thing or came at the same time. He never took off his glasses though.

Each passing day though, he would always bring up a bit of small talk. It did bring a bit of more excitement to Aubrey's job.

While also, developing her crush.

She soon found out his name was Trevor. It seem to fit him.

Aubrey became more intrigued by him. Wanting to know him just a bit more outside the workforce. If it wasn't for two certain tiny dancers, she probably wouldn't have got the chance.

* * *

It was the eighth day now. The cafe wasn't packed, but still had been somewhat busy. It looked to be an easy day.

Aubrey was just getting a customer's order when two of her fellow DCI agents came in.

Lil' T and Glitch.

She noticed they weren't dressed in their usual outfits. T wore a simple forest green tank top with a golden heart on the front, white jean shorts, her shoes from her Crew Look, and matching accessories. She even wore her usual hat, but her hair was in one ponytail.

Glitch was wearing a similar shirt but it was short sleeved. He wore white jean shorts also and the same shoes as the Flash4wrd second in command. His hair had a forest green streak, peeking out from the baseball hat he wore backwards.

Amazingly, he wore the same bracelets as T and even gold stud earrings.

And maybe a bit of eyeliner.

She also noticed the backpacks they had with them.

"Um... one, what are you doing here? Two, why are you dressed like that? Three, I didn't know your ears were pierced, Glitch.", she said walking up to their table. Which was only just across Trevor's. He was distracted with a laptop. Looked to be work.

T chuckled as Glitch blushed a bit.

"We just got off school. We wanted to chill here for a bit. Don't worry we won't embarrass you."

"As for why we're dressed like this, it's because we had Twin Day at school. I was with T, Amija with Nixx, and Sakuri with Jayden. Bodie and Mo also did it. Also, I had my ears pierced for a month ago."

"I went with him. He cried."

"Shut it. Anyways, this is where you work, huh?"

Aubrey nodded. She had the feeling that T meant her words that Glitch and her was only there to chill. "Yup. To pass time."

"Ditto."

T's green gaze landed on Trevor. "He's working hard, isn't he?", she joked softly. Aubrey turned and smiled. "Yeah. That's Trevor.", she blurted. Realizing what she just did, the redhead quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes looked down to see Glitch and T giving identical smirks. "Trevor, huh?" "I only know his name because he's a regular customer.", the older defended.

"Oh sure. Like Glitch only known Bodie's favorite hobby because he constantly does it. G, when was the last time B played a bit of b-ball?", T asked. "In bed, last night.", he answered unexpectedly. He shook his head and quickly covered it up.

"Um... last Saturday." T ignored his first answer and looked back at Aubrey. "You like him. Case closed." "I do not, Tiyanna." "Don't be using my government name around these people! Anyways, you should get back to taking your orders. Trevor looks to be waiting for ya."

The redhead sighed, walking away as the two giggled. After a while, Glitch spoke up. "You know, he looks kind of familar."

"You realize that he's wearing sunglasses? How would you know what he looks like?"

Green eyes narrowed at her. "Quiet. I'm just saying. He looks like someone I would've met a couple of days ago." "G, everyone looks the same when they wear sunglasses. For all we know, that's Bodie when he dyes his hair black."

"Don't bring my man into this. Anyways, I think we should do something about those two."

"Yeah. They're clearly into each other. It's time to meddle!"

A waitress came over and smiled at the teens. "Hello. Are you ready to order?" "Yup. I'll have the funnel cake and a chocolate milkshake. T?" "I'll have a caramel latte. Also, can you do us a favor?"

The waitress nodded. T asked for a piece of her note paper and a pen. Once she got them, she wrote a quick note and gave it to the waitress. "Okay. See the dude with the sunglasses wearing the navy blue shirt? Give this note to him. Don't tell him it's from us. Know Aubrey?"

"Uh huh. She's a friend of mine and a co-worker."

"Okay. This will make her day. Probably yell at us later..."

"If she finds out.", Glitch said.

"Yeah. If. Anyways, just give this to him. If they hook up on a date, you can get free tickets to our next Showcase."

"Alright." The waitress walked over to Trevor when Aubrey left. The teens watched as he read the note. He smiled a bit and folded the paper, placing it in his shirt pocket. The waitress then left to get their orders.

* * *

Aubrey came back to Trevor's table, placing his coffee and two doughnut sticks down. "Okay. Anything else you need, Trevor?", she asked. Trevor looked up at her and smirked. "Well, I was hoping for your number."

"..."

Her usual pale cheeks turned a bright red. Did Trevor ask for her number?! "Uh..." "It's okay if you don't-"

"NO!" Aubrey quickly straighten herself so it didn't look she had the outburst. "No. I mean... I'll gladly give it to you. I was just... why?"

Trevor turned, grabbing her hands. "I wanted a date with you. Take you out. It doesn't matter where. I just thought it would be great to get to know you outside work."

Aubrey smiled. You could see visible hearts floating around her. "That- that would be great.", she stuttered. Her? Stutter? Trevor is the first guy to make her do this. Not even Angel could get a blush out of her!

"Cool. How about Saturday?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The teens shared a smirk as they watched Aubrey exchange numbers with Trevor. The waitress from earlier came back with their orders and blinked. "Umm..."

"Thank you." T handed her five tickets. The waitress squealed in happiness. "Yes! I was waiting for these tickets for my sisters and girlfriends. Thank you!" "No problem.", G said, taking a sip of his milkshake. "By the way, my brother has a major crush on you, Lil' T. And my friend is a major fan of you and Bodie, Glitch."

"Who isn't these days?", T teased.

* * *

The very next day, the dancers had met at DCI. Angel was accompanied by his girlfriend, Trisha. The same Trisha who was friends with Glitch's mother, Kina.

Aubrey was sitting in her chair with all smiles. Emilia was beginning to get a little creeped out by it. She doesn't smile that much!

"Um..."

"She got a date.", Glitch said bluntly as he walked in with Phil. The two were carrying doughnuts in their hands. Jayden blinked as Angel looked at his dancing partner. "A date, chica?" Aubrey nodded, not caring that Glitch somehow knew.

"Yup. His name's Trevor."

Bodie caught the frown on Glitch's face. "Don't like him?"

"Nah. It's just... I want to say I know him somehow."

"Aspettare. (Wait.) His name is Trevor?", Trisha asked, grabbing a doughnut. "Yes."

"Does he have black hair?"

"Yes."

"Wears sunglasses?"

"Yup."

"Has a British accent?"

"Oh yeah.", Aubrey sighed quite smitten. Nixx gasped. "He has a British accent?" "Nixx.", Mo warned. "What? You know I'm a sucker for accents. But I find your voice and Chase's extremely the sexiest."

"Hm... Oh yeah. She's the one.", the Italian assassin said. "What, amor?", Angel asked. "Apparently, Aubrey landed a date with my best friend/brother/fellow employee. Trevor Malkins. He's been talking about her for a little over a week. He mentioned getting a date yesterday." She then turned to Glitch, who was munching happily on a doughnut.

"You do know him. Your mother brought you to A.A. and that's where you met him. He works there."

"Told you so.", the Korean said to T. She just shrugged. "Anyways, Aubrey, know what you're wearing? Where you're going?"

"Yup." The princess turned to Angel and hugged him. "Angel, I think he's the one!" Angel chuckled and hugged her back. It was a friendly/sibling hug. With the rejections from his partner, Angel knew he and Aubrey wouldn't be an item. But they'll probably be close.

It wasn't until Trisha Grotto came into the picture he realized it.

Thank you, Glitch's mama, Kina!

* * *

"And take me to the other side! I see the sexy look in your eyes!"

"I'm sorry, Dare. But at the moment, you can't be Jason. Just stick to Gwen."

Dare pouted at Lima who just walked over to her dancing partner. Rasa was talking with Trevor, who had Aubrey in his lap.

The two had found love each in other. The first date went smoothly. It resulted into many dates, and soon Trevor asking Aubrey to be his girlfriend. She gladly accepted. With a strong relationship, she thought it was a great idea that he come and meet the rest of her fellow dancers.

They were having a get-together at High Tide. After, they were going to Set Adrift (the yacht). Glitch swore he wasn't, but Mo threaten to drag him on the boat.

Aubrey looked up at Lima, nuzzling in Trevor's neck. "Hey, Lima." "What's up, agent? So Trev, who do you don't like and like so far?", Lima teased. Trisha walked over and pressed her hand on her head, pushing the woman down with a blank face. "Not now, Lima. Having a good time, bro?"

"Yes.", Trevor answered, kissing Aubrey's head. T and Taye cooed. "Adorable." Jacqueline, who was there for Rasa sighed. "Belle!" "I bet, love.", Rasa smiled, kissing her. "It's like we're all competing to see who's the cutest couple.", Bodie sighed as Glitch stood behind him, wrapping his arms around him while the older sat in a chair. "Oh like that's new."

"Shut up."

The two shared a quick kiss. Jayden giggled. "Oh si. Mi amigo, you're right."

Aubrey shared a laugh with her. She closed her eyes and rested against Trevor's bare chest while tracing the scar on his face. On their first date, Trevor did take off his glasses. It came to his surprise that Aubrey only found the scar and his birthmark that accompanied with it was quite sexy on him. It made him look dominating. The type of man she wanted and needed.

The British man looked over to T. "If it wasn't for you and the little one over there, Aubrey and I wouldn't have hooked up."

T blinked. "What makes you think Glitch and I had anything to do with it?"

Glitch chuckled when Bodie and Mo looked at him. "Uh..."

"Nixx told me."

Said mixed teen paled when T glared at him. "Nixx! I said it was a secret!" "He tempted me! You all know I'm a complete sucker for accents! I think they are cool! I can't even watch Harry Potter without fanboying!"

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped MacCoy, Angel, Jacqueline or Dare for that matter.", Amija admitted. Nixx shrugged. "Probably because Mo and Chase keeps me at bay. But I do like it when Chase gets mad. He has an Australian accent."

"The sexiest of all."

"Oh yeah."

Mo sighed. "Damn."

Aubrey looked up at her new boyfriend. "So think you can handle this?"

The older nodded. "I deal with Trisha. I know I can. And for you, love."

* * *

 **And there it is!**

 **I know some of you may be disappointed this isn't an AngelxAubrey story. I'm all for the couple! I am, but I wanted to try something new.**

 **Props to Sia Rdio though. That's my sis! I know she's been waiting forever for this story. (Sorry! XD)**

 **And if you have no idea who Trish is, just read the last chapter of "City of Dance and Crazy".**

 **Thank you for reading! Review!**


End file.
